Normally doors for a stove's oven are directly subjected on their inner parts to very high temperatures for long lengths of time, so that the heat generated can be easily transmitted to the outer part of the same or to the handle itself, thus resulting in grave danger to the user. Given the latter, several attempts have been made to try to isolate as best possible the inner part of said doors in relation to the outer part to avoid burning the user; however, this has resulted in considerably increasing the robustness of the same given the numerous layers and the large quantity of isolating material which is placed on the inner part, implying that the designs result in poor aesthetic quality, heavy, with higher costs, etc. Currently, attempts to reduce said undesirable robustness of said doors have been made, however, the state of the art has failed in finding a method to effectively isolate heat in the same, through which the safety of the user is guaranteed and additionally an attractive design is attained.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,710 divulges a common design for a stove's oven which has a front glass panel, a counter door structure to retain an isolating layer, a package of windows and an inner metallic panel with an opening for window. As a person skilled in the art can appreciate, given that there is not a thermal breaking between the assembly of the different parts conforming the door, it is necessary that this has a considerable robustness given the width of the isolating layer to attain its objective of avoiding to the highest degree possible heat transmission from the inner part to the outer part of the door; thus resulting in a product that is neither aesthetic nor practical.
Furthermore, European publication No. 1 265 039 A2 exposes an oven door with quick assembled which comprises solely three glass panels fastened at a determined separation between each other by means of a peripheral metallic structure, without any type of thermal isolating means between said panels other than the air present there; through which a thin door for an oven is attained, which is both light and aesthetic. However, being that it deals solely with a structure formed by three crystal layers without an inner structure, without thermal isolation, much less an element of thermal breaking between them, it is not possible to achieve adequate temperature isolation of the inner panel regarding the outer part, resulting in a dangerous situation for the user, especially when dealing with a pyrolytic or self-cleaning oven where the temperature can reach temperatures near 500° C.; in addition to also attaining a structure which would be considerably fragile.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,916 exposes a structure for a self cleaning oven door which has a sealing strip for thermal breaking between the inner panel and the counter door structure. However, the panels which form the oven door are made of a metallic laminate thus allowing for a greater heat transfer and a more robust and less aesthetic design. Additionally, it is necessary to use an insulator with a great density, which results in an increase in said door's dimensions, and the thermal seal is exposed and in direct contact with the oven's walls, which can detract from the effectiveness through the use and deterioration of the same.
In the same way, several types of oven door construction exist; however, none of these allows having both an aesthetic design with inner and outer panoramic glass panels, light, with low robustness, and which additionally allows a counter door structure with an isolating seal for thermal breaking through which a high degree of heat isolation between the inner panel and the outer panel of the door is achieved.